Reflecting Sounds
by StarKey149
Summary: Three girls all start Hogwarts the same year. Two are half-blood twins, and the last is a Muggle. Follow three different girls' stories as they begin their schooling as witches. OC story, set in current times.


**AN: This is just a story in honor of Pottermore. I dunno how long it will last, but I suppose however long you readers want to keep seeing it.**

**This is an OC story, set in current times. (2011)**

Lyra Key was just your average eleven year old. She turned 11 on February 9th, 2011, so therefore she got her owl with her acceptance letter from Hogwarts the same day.

It would have been normal for a magical-born child, but Lyra was a Muggle-born, assured that stories about witches and wizards were just stories, nothing else. As she read her letter aloud to her confused family, a small idea began to form in her parents' heads. _'One of her uncles must be pranking her, or maybe a cousin.' _However, as Victor and Stella asked around, no one claimed to have heard anything about a letter, let alone hiring an owl to deliver it. It was indeed a puzzle, but after deciding it as a harmless joke that the boys up the street pulled, the family forgot about it and went out to spend Lyra's birthday at the park.

OoOoO

It was a glorious day; there was a light dusting of snow on the ground that reflected the sunlight beautifully. It was a little cold, but compared to the rest of the winter it was heavenly. Lyra's various relatives milled around the park, some playing in the snow, a few taking a walk, but the vast majority were milled around a picnic table, sipping hot tea from thermoses and making idle chat. Lyra herself was sitting on a towel under a tree, staying off to the side of everyone. Her family respected her wishes when she said she wanted to be alone for a while, it was her birthday after all. Lyra had been quietly contemplating what to do when it was cake and presents time. Should she eat the cake first, then open presents, or open presents, and then eat cake?

It was a lazy dilemma for her, something that really didn't matter, but was fun to ponder. She didn't notice the figure that approached her until they stopped right in front of her and cleared their throat.

When Lyra looked up, she saw a slender woman in a yellow sweater, white camisole, skinny jeans, and white flip-flops. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a single large chopstick in it. She was staring patiently down at her behind thick rimmed glasses, the stylish kind, not the nerdy kind. All in all she was a very pretty 30-ish woman, who seemed to want to talk to Lyra. Lyra made a throat-clearing noise of her own, which prompted the woman to speak her part. "Lyra Alice Key?" at Lyra's nod she continued, "It is my duty, nay, my _honor_ to educate you on the Wizarding World." At Lyra's puzzled look she stopped and asked, "This should be with your parents, where are they, dear?" Lyra pointed towards the picnic table, where Victor was telling a dramatic story to her uncles and Stella was chatting with Lyra's grandmother.

The strange woman mumbled something to herself and turned back to Lyra. "Okay, I can see you're busy. I'll come back later, how about 7:30? You should be at your house by then, right?" Perplexed, Lyra nodded her confirmation. "Excellent! Oh well, I'll be back later. See you then, Miss Key!" Without another word the woman turned around and sashayed off. Lyra watched her go in confusion, but was snapped out of her trance by her mother when her mother called her over for cake and presents.

She spent the day wondering if the woman had been some sort of mirage, so engrossed in her thoughts she couldn't remember which one she did first, eating cake or opening presents.

oOoOo

It was near 7:20 when Lyra's not-immediate family left. Her cousins gave her one more hug or tousle of her hair, her uncles picked her and swung her around, and her grandmother and aunts gave her one more kiss on the cheek. Lyra was laden down with a whole bunch of goodies, candies and small toys she had received as gifts. Her parents collapsed on the couch and curled up together, Lyra choosing to sit in the armchair opposite of the couch. For several minutes it was quiet, Lyra's parents were tired out and resting, and Lyra kept herself busy rolling a small bouncy-ball in between her hands and subtly checking the digital clock on the table every so often.

At 7:30 exactly, the doorbell rang, surprising even Lyra. She jumped out of her chair and rushed to the door, ignoring what her parents said behind her. Lyra flung the door open to see the same woman as before, except now she was wearing a long black cloak and a yellow fedora. Lyra felt her parents move in behind her, and was casually pulled behind them as her father started to speak. "Hello? Can we help you?" The woman responded neutrally. "Yes, I believe you can. Your daughter received a letter this morning, am I correct?" Victor nodded and slowly replied,"Yes… Lyra received a letter. I think you'd better come inside."

OoOoO

"So what you are saying is that magic… is real?" Stella Key stared at the woman, who had introduced herself as Delanie, who sat drinking a soda can across from her. Delanie replied with a nod. "That is correct. I could prove it, if you want. But later, I have to apologize for something." The woman who claimed she was a witch stared the Key family straight in their eyes. "The owl this morning was completely an accident, I am in charge of sending the owls out with acceptance letters this year, but you weren't supposed to get one." She took another sip of her Pepsi before continuing on. "Muggle-born children are supposed to receive their letters in person, that way they don't think it is a joke. Also so we can teach them about the world beyond theirs. The world of-" she stopped draw out her wand, noticing the intense looks on the Key family's faces, "-_magic_." She whispered, and caused a small stream of silvery sparks to flow out of the tip of her wand.

Stella reacted first, leaping off the couch and grabbing Lyra's letter from the kitchen counter, shoving it desperately in Delanie's face.

"Explain. NOW." Delanie frowned but took the paper, clearing her throat as she began to read, adding in explanations and comments of her own.

'_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"That's the school's name."

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

"McGonagall is the Headmistress; she was my Transfiguration teacher back when I was at Hogwarts."

_Dear __Ms. Key,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

"Yep, school starts on September 11. You don't have to send back an owl, as I'm already here."

_Yours sincerely,_

_Delanie S. Russel _

_Professor of Muggle Studies'_

A proud smile worked its way onto Delanie's face. "Yes, yes. I am the Muggle Studies Professor. I consider myself an expert. Oh, and the list of supplies is on the back."

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

"Should be easy enough, eh?" She took a look at Lyra's current ensemble, a ratty gray sweater with blue jeans. "Oh... Hm..."

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic (2000 edition) by H.C. White_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

"You know, I think I will ask someone to show you around Diagon Alley… Maybe Tuley Clarke?"

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

"Yep, I'm sure Mr. Clarke would be happy to lead you around. I'll tell him about you and he'll jump at the chance!" Stella and Victor exchanged glances. Stella spoke first, directing her her question towards Victor, "How will we pay for this?", but receiving a reply from Delanie instead, "Oh, well, uh... Loans? Maybe a helpful wizard benefactor? You can exchange some of your money into the wizard equivalent. But, as I can tell, you kind of need it." The Keys weren't a poor family, they were lower middle class, but they were frugal and hated spending money they could save. As was evident by their house, which was scarcely furnished with no decorations.

"Again, it all comes back to Tuley! He loves doing charity things, and he would absolutely LOVE to be your benefactor! ...Probably. Oh well, if not then there's always the Rines, or the Dewtroes, or maybe the Smiths, oh, maybe the-"

The Keys stared big-eyed back at the rambling woman in front of them. She suddenly stopped and glanced at their clock. "Oh goodness me, is it already 9:45?" The Keys whipped their heads around and found out yes, it was already 9:45.

Victor and Stella led Delanie out, who promised they would receive an owl from 'Mr. Clarke' in a few days. When Delanie was outside and the door was shut, Victor and Stella heard a loud crack, but decided not to investigate. They went back to their daughter, who had her hands in her lap and was biting her lip. The two adults glanced at each other before pulling Lyra into a hug, cheerily talking about how exciting it would be to be a witch! And do magic!

When they pulled away, they noticed Lyra was still looking down at the ground. They mutually sighed before Stella announced it was time for bed.

Lyra went up and got changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, and after a few seconds, she retrieved her pillow and climbed into her parents' bed. They generously gave her room and tucked her. Then, as they used to when Lyra was a baby, they started singing 'Hush Little Baby' in hushed tones.

On the fourth run of the song, Lyra fell into a deep sleep. Her parents quietly finished the song and gazed into each other's eyes. They were both remembering times when Lyra had shown that she did, indeed, have magical qualities.

~ Age 2 ~

_Lyra gazed at the teddy bear, eyes big as she willed it to come closer. She was standing on her tiptoes, her arm a good foot away from the shelf the teddy was on. Her parent watched with amusement, they would get up and get it for her in a second. They looked away for a quick second, to see something on TV, but they quickly turned back around when they heard a large crash behind them. The shelf lay a good five feet away, and Lyra was safely snuggling the bear._

_~ Age 5 ~ _

_Lyra's older boy cousins were playing monkey in the middle with her, even though she was furiously trying to get them to play normal catch. Victor and Stella were highly unamused, and were about to lecture the boys, when, suddenly, their pants fell down, causing them to trip. The adults were confused, but Lyra just grabbed the ball and ran off with it._

_~ Age 9 ~_

_A girl that teased Lyra at school reported that she made her bottle of glue explode _all over her_, causing her new dress and expensive haircut to be ruined. Thankfully there was no proof that Lyra had caused the explosion, or she would have been expelled._

oOoOo

Victor held Stella's hand as they both looked at the peaceful child lying between them. Was it true? Was their daughter a powerful witch, who could move things and cause them to explode? They closed their eyes and willed the thoughts away, before launching themselves into an exhaustive sleep.

**Lyra doesn't get much exposition this chapter, I want to build her character up when I get sorted on Pottermore. (Yeah, I found the Magical Quill on Day 6 and will probably be able to enter the Beta site in a few days) I will also have two other characters (introduced next chapter) that I have already decided their personalities and houses. :)**

**Tentatively, I ask you for OCs. What I mean is Name, House, Age (Year), and a brief description. I won't make anyone's a major character.**

**Kay, next chapter should be up later today!**


End file.
